One & the Same
by MaximKefka
Summary: a former soldier is thrown forward in time. Now he must face the problems of the future while trying to discover the secrets of his past.


One & the Same   
Discovery Saga   
Chapter 1 

Staring at each other like rabid animals we both wanted to end the other right then but knew it was impossible. We continued to stare the other down not moving. Krazeon's hair flowed like ripples on a lake he eyes where bloodshot from the countless hours without sleep. I could tell he spent his whole time on Trigon7 training and fighting. All those hours wasted for this day when we would have our showdown. We both asked to be teamed together on this mission just for this reason. As long as we where among the others there was no way we could duke it out. We where way too important to HIM to be allowed to have a fight to the death. Without of course the other meeting the same fate at the hands of our ruler and lord Freeza. Me being the only Sayian still loyal to Freeza and him a super Elite I figured he needed us. I Also guessed he was taking a big risk on deciding to keep me alive after Vegeta rebelled. After this fight whoever lived would go to accompany Freeza on Namek, to help defend the Dragon Balls against an unknown person who claims to be Kakarott. These things passed through my mind as I continued to look at my rival and enemy. Nether of us speaking I knew I had the advantage over him. I was a good level or so above him when our powers where last tested. Although I didn't know the full extent of his power after his little side trip to Trigon7 I knew I could win no matter how strong he had become. I still had the experience and proper training seeing as he was just found only a year ago. Him passing through the same area on a freighter with his parents when Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid.   
The massive shock wave sent their ship into a comet. The impact knocked him into Cryostatious from the extreme cold temptures of the speeding ball of ice. It kept him young so as I am about 26 his body is still in the shape of a 12 year old. His parents where another matter they died from the explosion but he managed to stay alive. The comet after about 20 or so years crashed into freeza planet5. Most of it was blown away by the team of grunts assigned to destroy it. His limp body defrosted from the heat of the blasts feel to the ground. At the time I was just coming back from my first true victory over my assigned planet to destroy as a baby. Yes, it took me nearly 20 years to clear an entire planet but the people I was up against where tougher than estimated. Also I can't remember most of my time on the planet I was on. I can't even remember the name of it.   
"Hey what are you doing? You saying your prayers, or are you still trying to think of a way to beat me? You know you can't kill me. You can't kill what I have become so don't try just die!"   
What was that you dumb ass bastard, you want me to die? well it's not happening so don't get your hopes up too high.   
With that I dropped in to my powering up stance I slowly raised my arms to my side as I felt my ki rise. My arms bulged a little and the ground around me began to shake. The releasing of my ki was causing the wind move at gale force. Rocks began to float in the air and typhoons where forming in the distance. A dark purple glow started emitting from my body. My eyes went white, I started screaming as the power rushing from my body made me feel as if I where being ripped apart. I then calmed down a little as I settled down the area around me did as well. My eyes returned to my normal state. I felt my power rush through my body. I then began to focus little bits of ki into my fists, but not as much as to let him become alert of my next move. I then starred at my rival through eyes of rage.   
"Go ahead and power up Krazon, I want to fight you at your best as not to make you think I won unfairly."   
"You really don't get it do you? I let you power up even through I could have finished you anytime I wanted to. Well if you insist I will power up to half of my true strength to give you a taste of true power."   
I laughed and just watched on as my unworthy opponent ovoseilly not all together. His power at max, Is only 10,000 while mine is 13,500 he has no chance at all. The most he could have gained is a level while training for only 5 weeks on Trigon7. I continued to stare as Krazon did nothing but stand there like a statue. Then from no where a high speed wind shot from him. Rocks began to fly, the sky started getting darker and clouds began to move faster. The boulders and rock formations around us was starting to crack and shatter apart. The ground under him was caving in and then evened out and spread to where I was standing the ground then began to rip apart and open into small canyons. A pure dark light then emitted from him as it felt as the planet was being ripped apart. My scouter remained off I brought my index finger up the the button. I hit it twice to get a reading of his power. It went from its starting number of 0 to an instant 45,000 and then shattered. My mouth dropped open as I then began to sweat and start to think of ways to get out of here.   
"How is this possible?" I screamed.   
I looked at him and continued to mumble & curse as then while still powering up he took hold of his scouter and took it off his head and said.   
Here, when I am finished use it to get an accurate reading on the type of power you'll be facing. Then see why you made a foolish Mistake on challenging me HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!   
He then tossed the scouter at my feet. I picked it up and continued to watch as Krazon was finishing his show. He then instantly stopped powering up and everything around us returned to normal. I put on the scouter and pressed the button twice again and my mouth dropped as the final reading stood at 55,000. I then took a few steeps back and before I could respond he began talking in his annoying voice he uses when he knows he has won.   
"told you didn't I? You stupid monkey you should have never asked to come with me knowing fully well that we would have this fight."   
"I....I... I" stuttering as I am scared shit less but found no ability to finish my sentence as if my vocal cords where . He was grinning and he began saying something but I could not hear him I then began to fade in and out of reality I then heard a voice. It was a familiar voice and it calmed me I began to see things from my short time on Vegeta. I saw a man with dark hair his face was rugh and was covered in scars. He was a Sayian, his power was of that of a second class warrior. I also saw a woman most likely my mother her face made me feel something I haven't in a long time, Happy. I wanted to be with them there not here. I wanted to reach out to them. I wanted to embrace them and then BAM. I wake up to find my self shooting toward a huge rock mass. Blood is flying out of my mouth. I flip around and bounce of the rock and land back on my feet wobbling a little as trying to get my bearings straight. what the hell just happend? I began to think to myself but then my answer zanzokens in front of me laughing and says   
"Nice turn around you did there, Sorry I hit you so hard but you faded out. I just wanted to bring you back so I can send you away again to another dimension this time, friend!"   
I look at him and I spit the blood in my mouth on him as I mumble something that I can't even understand. I look at him with his spiked black hair and that evil grin on his face. He could finish me anytime and he knows it. What's keeping him from doing so? I am a Sayian for god's sake there's no way this little shit can beat me I Wont let him!   
"YOU MIGHT BE STRONGER BUT I WILL FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU!!"   
The little ass hole then smirks and begins to laugh, this pushes me over the edge. This has happened once before my mind blanks out and a subconscious rage takes over. The first time this happened my oponate was blasted into another dimension just by the outburst of my energy. I took the rest of my anger out on the planet and its moon. I barley got in to my pod and away from the blast before it took my life.   
The Ground begins to shake and an red aura engulfs me. Krazeon backs up a little, he looks confused and says   
"So you where holding out on me the first time you powered up hua?"   
I am too pissed to answer, it's taking all my concentration to focus this surge of power. Then the aura around me grows in size and I blast off into the air. I look down at Krazeon as he gets smaller and smaller. I stop about half way to this planet's atmosphere. I am too mad to even think straight I yell down to him.   
"TRY AND BLOCK THIS KRAZEON, I DARE YOU! OR ARE YOU TOO BIG OF A PUSSY? LETS FIND OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!"   
I rise my arms to my side and began charging my arms with ki. I feel the uncontrollable powers flowing through my hands. My eyes are bloodshot and my hands are begining to numb from the pressure or this energy. I then put the energy from my left hand into my right with the energy there. I extend my right hand away from my body, as the ball of ki is now almost as big as a 747-jet liner. In my left hand I have flat in the air and begin to wave my arm around slowly.   
"DESTRUCTO DISK!"the energy then rises and i feel the force of my ki in the air. Then the razor sharp disk of energy then starts spinning rapidly in the air. I then bring the huge ball of energy in my right hand and form it into a perfect circle. My flat palm facing Krazon's position on the surface. Then with the last bit of my energy I begin to form a small dynamite kick in my left foot. Then I start laughing if this doesn't work I am dead and if it does then I will be on my way to Namek. I grin and fire the ball down at Krazeon. I wait for a moment to inspect his actions. Then just as I expected he wants to show how big his balls are and the fool just stands there arms crossed ready to block the attack. I then Zanzoken to the ground about 40 or 50 feet from him as the huge ball of ki impacts his wrists. He is struggling with the force of the blast and leaves himself open. I then take the opportunity to fire the Destructo Disk. As it approaches him he is still fighting off my ball. He appears to start to gain control and I then realize I have little time to act. I wait till he notices the disk approaching and wam my time to move dawns. He removes his left arm from the blocking stance. Then fires a beam that tares through the disk destroying it and the small area around the bast. Then I Zanzoken right next to him and release the Dynamite Kick right to his exposed side. This catches him off guard and he stumbles. Then I zanzoken again in front of my Ki ball he is now barely managing to hold off. Then I bring my hands together and fire the remaining ki I have left in a medium sized blast. The blast merges with the ball Krazon is loosing against. Then I hear a muffled scream as the blasts explodes in a huge BOOM and a massive flash of light. The blast is about a mile wide and a half a mile apart. I glide to a safe distance and try to catch my breath. I look on as the flames rise and expand and then finally dissipate. I try to see if Krazeon survived the blast. I float into the air to get a better view. The creator is massive. Look around and I don't see anything but dust settling. Then WAMM I zoom back to the ground. The pain in my back is unbearable, I collide with the ground and create a small creator. I mange to open an eye to see what happened although I already knew. I see Krazeon soaring down to where I now lie. He is badly boursed and is bleeding badly from his arm he walks to me and despite his looks I can tell he did not lose much Ki after that blast.   
I realize I am not afraid of him anymore. That is of no matter as I am dead either way. I then feel his ki move into his left fist. He picks me up with his right hand and holds me over his head. As he lifts me I hack up some blood on his chest and then look at him. He looks really pissed but I can't help but laugh. Him holding ME over HIS head the image of this is kind of funny seeing a 12-year-old picking up a guy like me. I began to laugh a little and he gives me an evil look and says.   
"What's so damn funny? Hua? You think it's funny that you got one up on me don't ya? Well your going to pay for what you did numb nuts. I hope you enjoy your few last moments of life cuz another worthless monkey is about to go bye, bye"   
With that he formed a ki ball with the ki in his fist he dropped me and then began his onslaught.   
He kicked me in the stomach that sent me flying about 20 yards. I feel his ki behind me as he zanzokend and smashes his right hand into my back. He then doesn't let me go as far next time as he zanzokends again in front of me. He then releases the ki ball into a blast which tares through my torso. It sends me into the air only to fall back down to the ground. I scream in pain as I am falling I can hear him laughing in the distance as he yells at me.   
" Even if you are still alive when I get high enough I will vaporize this entire planet so Se-ya!"   
He then called his space pod. I was still falling and only had about another 15 or 20 feet to go. I close my eyes knowing that when I hit I know it's all over. Even if I live I am going to die when the planet blows up. I hit the ground like a ton of bricks hitting concrete after falling off a 30 story building. I fell my bones snap and my ribs cave in an I cough up blood as scream in agony. I manage to turn my head up and look at the sky as everything goes black.....   
All around me there are people. They look at me with puzzling eyes. One little girl jumps down from her mother's arms. She must be only 4 or 5, she then approaches and stairs at me. She then says something but I can't understand her. I then hear a voice coming from a device in the corner of the oval pod I am in it says.   
"Mommy, Mommy, lookit! Look at the cute baby, where did it come from? Can we keep him?"   
Her mother then replies but once again I can not hear what she is saying as it is a different language then I am used to hearing from my parents. Also once again I hear a voice I do understand from the device   
"I don't know hun, we don't know who's it is but if we can't find the mother then I guess we have to till someone shows up to calm him."   
I then look at the mother of the girl. She smiles a warm smile at me and I fell appy and for some reason. I feel more at home here then I did with my mother and father. I am picked out of my pod and then held by the woman. Her daughter then sticks her head inside the pod. She then says something and then picks up the device making the voices earlier. Then She says something else, the device in her hand then translates it and the voice says   
"Mommy lookit, this thing makes weird noises and there are weird writings showing up on the glass."   
Her mother says something and I wait for it to translate but it does not. I guess she was too far away from it. The little girl puts the device down and walks back over to her mother. We then start moving through some woods and approach a small village. The houses are nothing like I am used to. They are made of brick and wood and not metal like where I am from. The ground is paved. There are lights that flash above the pavement. I then see an old man come out of the house we are approaching he smiles. Once again I have that strange happy feeling. I then decide that this is where I want to be. As we approach the elderly man he smiles and then to my amazement he says something I can understand he says.   
"Get up Zirick! You are needed elsewhere, get up and leave that horrible place so you carry out your destiny and we can be together again! Now go you don't have much time!"   
I then feel a sharp pain as my eyes open I sit up and look around. "What the hell just happened?" I say out loud. I feel so weak but for some strange reason some of my Ki has returned to me. It was not alot but enough to whip out my Pod control pad and hit my access code to call the pod over to my location. I then fall back to the ground exsousted. As I am about to doze off again I feel the ground under me shake. Pain still covering my body. I feel like I could fall apart any second. This quake is not helping me either I then look up and notice the sky is dark. I think out loud again   
"Can I have slept this long? it's already night.....wait."   
I notice the horizon is still light and then blasts start shooting from the ground.   
"OH-SHIT"I scream as I realize that this is Krazon blowing up the planet I look around in the sky for my pod and I pray Krazon didn't Destroy it. I start panicing thinking it should be here by now. I Know we didn't land that far away. My mind starts imageing that Krazon did blow it up and also that I will never get off this hunk of rock before it blows. Then see it coming over the sky to the East   
"Thank-you god!, I owe you one buddy" I say then watch as my pod lands in front of me about 20 feet. behind me I hear rumbleing behind me I mange to stand but bearly I turn around to face something only one word can decribe and thats Hell brakeing loose there is lava bursting out of the ground and mountains are crumbling in the sky lighting is shooting around. whole land masses are being consumed by lava and to make my day complete a huge tidal wave of it is speeding toward me at a unbealiblaly fast pace I then run as fast as I can to my pod but in my condition as fast as I could go is a slow jog and each step was utter igony I have never felt such pain. I am allmost there I keep telling myself only a few more steps and I am home free then to my luck the ground caves in around my pod and it starts falling into a deep crivist which look like it goes all the way to the other side of the planet   
"FUCK YOU KRAZON!!!, IF I LIVE I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR RETARDED ASS!!!!" I then look behind me as the tidal wave of lava is allmost on me I then figure I only have one option left I jump in the criviest and surround myself with my ki to go faster I see my pod falling deeper and deeper I put everything I have left into my speed. I am allmost there I can barley tuch the outter hull of my pod I then speed up a little more and mange to hop into the pod and close the door I then let out a sigh of relif. I dident have time to think where to go but just to go anywhere but here. I but in blind cordnates and slamed the start button and my ship starts I then stop falling and start going up faster and faster I then lookup through the pod window and see my new friend the tidal wave of lava gushing into the crivist I can't stop the ship or I will die so I have no choice but to bust through the now falling mass of lava. I close my eyes as I hit the lava I wait a minuant of so and open them again to see the sky of this dieing planet I let out a sigh of realif telling myself it't over but then a huge light covers the sky and I realize the planet is about to finaly blow I am shure Krazon left orbit allready as I do not pick his power on the comupter as I leave the atmasphere I look back and I am for some reason sad and then a huge flash of light fills space around the ball of lava and a deafing BOOM sound is imited as the former planet is whiped from the universe my pod speeds away toward an unknown destination I then rest my head back aganst the rest and close my eyes   
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP my alarm was going off and makeing that damm anoying noise that I can't stand. the rejonator in my pod has healed me a little but no enough to do anything really productive I look around me and I am still flying in space I pull up a star chart on the pod screen and try to figure out where I am. I coninue to scan the area for the nearest planet conrtoled by the Freeza Allance and then spot freeza planet49 in the dilaria system only a few thousand miles away. it my current speed it won't take me less then 5 or 10 minents to reach my destation I then decide to sleep the rest of the way and I dose back off.to sleep.   
"Freeza planet49 calling comander Zirick, come in comander, do you read us."the repeating message woke me from my sleep it was a dreamless one at that. I flip on my comunitcator and reply to the message.   
"This is... comander.... Zirick ..please.. prepare.... a rejovantion tank......"   
I am in a unbarable amount of pain as I come crashing through the atmasphere of the planet I have hardaly been able to get my self here and it's a miricle I surived the battle with Krazon. if not for that weird dream restoring some of my ki I would not have woken up soon enough to surive the blast I looked out through my swolen eyes and sighed in relif as I saw the health team arive at the landing pad. I felt the pod slow down as it came closer to the pad. Then in a hard bang I have arived. my pod door opens and the oxygen mask and VI pull back into their place as I fall out onto the hard concreate and pass out.   



End file.
